After School Surprise
by Ceja
Summary: When Cody comes home from school, he finds a certain fangirl in his bedroom. One-shot. Rated M for strong sexual content. You have been warned.


**Copyrights:** Cody and Sierra are fictional characters from the Total Drama franchise. Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. Story written by me. All rights reserved.

**Warning: **If you absolutely can't tolerate Coderra or sex, then I advise you to read something that doesn't offend you. This story is rated M for a reason, so be careful where you read it XD. Also, watch Total Drama World Tour first if you haven't, or else you'll be very confused.

**Dedication:** This story goes to out a close friend of mine online. Coderra forever! 3

* * *

The third season of Total Drama had come to an end, and the contracts of every contestant were up. Now everyone, including Cody Anderson, can finally rest at ease without their narcissistic host, Chris MacLean, and his sidekick, Chef Hatchet, torturing them with revolting challenges and terrible quality meals. However, Cody wasn't used to not being around the other twenty-three contestants, especially his friend and long-time crush, Gwen. The Goth Girl and the Geek still kept in touch through e-mails and such, but he still wanted them to be more than just friends. Unfortunately, Gwen recently made a committed relationship to one of the ex-Total Drama contestants: Duncan.

At first, Cody and the Delinquent weren't on good terms in Total Drama World Tour, but they'd put their differences aside for Gwen's sake. Cody's feelings for Gwen were still very strong, but since her current marital status had gone from rebound girl to being in love, Cody absolutely refused to interfere with her happiness. Besides, there were already several girls from his prep school who already had an eye on him. Unfortunately for them, Cody wasn't interested to be their boyfriend. He found it quite rude of them to suddenly like him before he became a famous reality TV star; they didn't even acknowledge his existence. Being the optimistic one as usual, Cody wasn't too worried about the opposite sex; he had other things on his mind such as family, school, and friends.

When he returned from Total Drama, not only did he have a lot of interesting stories to tell his classmates, but he also had a ton of make-up work to do for all the days he'd missed. Fortunately, he'd already completed half of his assignments with the help and encouragement from his Albert Einstein Fanclub companions. Cody knew he could count on them as motivators and as true friends because they'd liked and cherished him before he was even on television. Not only was Cody a popular senior and president of the Web Design Club and Albert Einstein Fanclub at Upper Crust College, but he'd also developed a stronger relationship with his parents. His mom and dad still give him his weekly allowance, but lately, they've been paying more attention to him than they'd used to since their high-salary jobs kept them busy most of the time.

Life was treating Cody like a king until he had arrived in his suburban neighborhood. When the Geek had turned into his street, he eyed a purple Volkswagen Beetle, which had parked on the right side of the road in front of his two-story white modern house. Unfortunately, no one was in the vehicle for him to identify its owner. It couldn't be a girl from school; he knew what kinds of cars all his classmates drove. Curious to know who the visitor was, Cody led his black Mustang into beige concrete driveway and parked it, pulling his key out of the engine.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Cody opened the door and climbed out of the car, closing the door in the process. He entered the house through the kitchen door, and quietly went inside the closet in the hallway for a baseball bat. His parents were at work and won't be home for another two hours, and yet someone was trespassing in his house, possibly trying to steal something. To lower down any noise, Cody nervously, but gracefully removed his shoes before he searched every room on the first floor with a baseball bat in his sweaty hand. The Geek never had problems with any robberies before, but the last thing he wanted right now was to be afraid and unsafe.

There was no way anyone was going to ruin the good life he was having right now! After finding out that there were no signs of strange occurrences on the first floor, he slowly went upstairs to the second floor, beginning with his parents' room first. Fortunately, everything in the parents' room was left untouched. Then, he moved on to the other rooms; they were empty as well. And finally, he'd saved his room for last.

With fear, but with courageous anxiety, Cody felt his body vibrate with heat as his eyes nervously stared at his hand, slowly opening his bedroom door. Positioning himself as though he was up to bat with the baseball item in his hand, he went inside. Then, a scream startled Cody, causing him to shriek and throw the baseball bat at the source of the screaming, who dodged out of the way and off Cody's queen-sized bed. Finally recognizing who it was on the floor, Cody stared in shock at a tall, tan-skinned girl with long purple hair and large dark eyes: Sierra. She was the Total Drama fangirl who had been practically stalking him throughout the third season.

"CODY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! HOW ARE YOU? BY THE WAY, YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT UNIFORM!" Sierra lifted herself off the dark blue carpeted floor to give Cody a tight, enthusiastic hug.

"S-Sierra, w-what are you d-doing here?" Cody stammered irritably, his face squished against the girl's C-cupped breasts.

"Why would you ask me that? I came here to see you, silly!" The Fangirl pulled the Geek away from the embrace and smiled excitedly at him.

"That doesn't explain why you're wearing my robe!" Cody eyed Sierra nervously, letting out a gulp as his aquamarine blue eyes observed her up and down. His pale green bathrobe was three sizes too small for her slim, but curvy figure. It barely covered her private female parts.

Sierra noticed Cody's "fascination" towards her body and let out a giggle. "Oh, I just wanted to try something of yours on, and it smells just like you! You like what you see?"

Cody uneasily stared at the sight of Sierra doing modelling poses, who almost exposed her breasts and vagina in the process. The Fangirl giggled again.

"Oh Cody, you're so hot when you stare at me like that. Heck, you're so hot in general!" Sierra's expression changed from excitement to seduction. Her face leaned in close to Cody's, her lips almost touching his ear. "Do you know why I came to see you?"

The bed-sitting, the robe, the seductive facial expression…This suddenly hit Cody, which caused his face to twitch.

"Do you want me to show you why?" The soft whisper from her lips tickled his ears, making him shiver. To spice things up a bit, Sierra used her left hand to lightly rub Cody in the groin area of his khaki pants. He pulled her hand away from her and backed away a few steps.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you trying to seduce me?"

The Fangirl formed a rape face as she took a few steps towards the Geek. "I'd love to," Sierra said as she bent down, cupped Cody's cheeks, and gave his lips a passionate kiss.

After five seconds, he broke the kiss and pushed her away again. "Sierra, we've already talked about this. I don't feel that way about you. I only want us to be friends."

The moment those words came out of the brunette boy's mouth, the purple-haired girl frowned at him. "But Cody, that's not enough for me, for us. My love for you is so strong, I want us to be something more. Didn't you like the things I've done for you on Total Drama?"

Cody looked down to the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. A sigh came out of his throat. "Look, Sierra. I appreciate the 'nice' things you've done for me. I really do, but you've come onto me in such a strong way that I've never got to know you as a friend first."

"But you said we were best friends."

"We still are. Just give us time for our friendship to grow. You never know what might happen after that," Cody gave Sierra at pat on the back and a helpful smile.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She responded by glomping him, causing him to fall on the bed with her giggling on top. "There is a chance for Coderra after all!"

Cody gulped and blushed at the half naked girl on top of him, her breasts almost hanging out of the bathrobe. Sierra noticed this and traced her finger across the nerdy boy's chest. "I love it when you stare at me," The Fangirl giggled, her face close to Cody's.

Sierra was about to rub the Geek's crotch when his hand blocked her destination. "Sierra, we've just talked about this," he warned her.

As usual, Sierra ignored Cody's protest and replaced his hand with hers, her hands massaging the material that was blocking her from accessing his manhood.

"S-Sierra, p-p-please stop," Cody stammered, his eyes growing big whenever he gets excited or nervous. He could almost feel a small bulge forming in the crotch area of his pants as Sierra continued to somewhat pleasure him.

Sierra leaned down close to his face again, her lips almost touching his right earlobe. "Then why aren't you stopping me?" She said it in a seductive tone.

Then she let out a small giggle when she gave Cody a long, soft kiss on the lips. Cody was speechless after that, but he used his arms to wrap around her waist and his lips to kiss her in return. Sierra couldn't help but grin as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across his lips, begging for him to take it a bit further. Even though there was a part of him that wanted this to stop, Cody showed Sierra that he wanted this as well by slightly parting his lips, her tongue now entering his mouth.

They Geek and the Fangirl make out as she continued to rub his crotch, now having a large bulge in his pants. Then, Sierra broke their kiss when she removed Cody from his navy blue blazer. He nervously watched her hands as she started to unbutton every individual button of his white shirt. Sierra let out a giggle when Cody tossed his dress shirt and blazer to the floor.

"OMG, Cody. You're soooo sexy without your shirt on, Eeee!" She complimented his scrawny chest as she began to rub it with both hands.

Cody lightly rubbed her lower thighs as he leaned back down on the bed. He slightly gasped when one of her left hand began to rub one of his erect pecks. Sierra noticed this and smiled as her right hand started to unbuckle his black belt. She stopped rubbing his nipple to use both hands to slip out of his khaki pants and socks, revealing a boner under blue and white striped boxers. Cody blushed, which caused Sierra to giggle as she discarded the last bit of clothing off of his body and onto the floor.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Fangirl drooled excitedly over the sight of the Geek's seven-inch erection, and immediately grabbed his length and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "I dream about this every single every night when I go to bed!"

"N-no k-kidding," Cody couldn't help but stammer as Sierra persisted on rubbing his hard, aching penis.

He almost let out a yelp when she began to twirl and pinch his tip with her fingers, while her other hand continued to stroke him faster. The Geek slightly whined in protest when the Fangirl stopped pleasuring him, but he'd noticed what he was going to get when she moved down the bed. She trailed down his body with kisses until her face had reached her destination point. Sierra gave him one last smile before she put the head in her mouth, and she began to suck, nibble, and lick it while one of her hands stroked the rest of his penis. The brunette boy let out a few moans while his hands massaged the purple-haired girl's head, her warm, wet mouth feeling amazing on his dick.

Sierra took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her hand and mouth around Cody's erection.

"Uh-uh-oh g-g-god," Stuttering came out of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile as she now took his entire length in her mouth.

Cody almost lost it when Sierra began to deep throat his cock in a medium, but occasionally slow pace.

"S-S-Sierra, I-I-I'm going to c-c-" Before he could even warn her, The Geek loaded his liquids inside the Fangirl's mouth.

It took a couple of times to swallow all of that sticky, salty goodness before Sierra placed her mouth back on Cody's now soft, limp penis, cleaning up the rest of his cum. The scrawny boy shivered and let out a quiet moan as she did this.

"You taste delicious, Cody. Salty, but sweet," Sierra smiled as she sat up and licked her lips.

"Th-th-thank you, heheh," The blushing Geek stuttered as he tried to catch his breath.

Sierra giggled and bent down to kiss her crush, letting him have a taste of his flavour. Cody thought it was gross of her to smooch him after what she'd done to him, but he shrugged it off and kissed her back. To spice things up, the Geek wrapped his arms around the Fangirl and pulled them both upward, not letting go of their small make out session. Cody could feel an erection forming again when he slid his bathrobe off of Sierra, revealing her tanned perky breasts and bald vagina. She let out a giggle at the sight of him staring at her naked figure for the first time.

"W-wow, Sierra," Cody stammered, then let out a gulp, his arms still embracing Sierra's waist. "Y-you look h-hot, heheh."

She flashed him a seductive smile. "And you look sexy yourself, Codykins," She leaned down to kiss him, her tongue entering his mouth once again.

To help him get started, she brought his right hand over her left breast, feeling Sierra's soft, creaminess. While his lips were occupied with hers, Cody caressed and massaged it, occasionally rubbing and pinching her erect nipple in the process. She moaned in their lip lock when he brought his other hand to her other boob, now rubbing both of them in unison. Wanting to take this a bit further, the Fangirl grabbed one of the Geek's hands and brought it down south, letting him smoothly rub the warm, wet, outer lips of her bald pussy. Suddenly, Cody began to rub deeper on her sex, now massaging and lightly pinching her clit.

"Oh, Cody," Sierra broke away the kiss to moan, her lips almost touching his.

The brunette boy took this as a good sign and slowly pushed the purple-haired girl back down on the bed with him on top, his hand no longer touching her crotch. She quietly panted as his lips trailed down her body with kisses and small bites until he spread her legs wide open. He gave her wet vaginal lips a lick, which caused her to moan.

"Oh god, Cody!" Sierra groaned in pleasure the moment Cody spread her outer pussy lips to slowly lick her clit. "This feels incredible!"

Surprisingly, he grinned as he persisted on eating out her honey sweet goodness. To add more pleasure, he flicked her clit with his tongue while he inserted an index finger into her vaginal hole, stroking her tight, warm walls. Sierra moaned loudly, and then nearly lost it when Cody added another finger inside of her. The more he stroked her inner walls and licked her pussy, the closer she came to explode in his mouth until she finally did. The Geek enjoyed the taste of the Fangirl's cum as he licked her clean.

Sierra lied there, panting and trying to gain composure. "Wow, Cody. That was amazing," She praised him, her face all pink.

Cody sat up, stared at her blushing face, and responded with a smile. He never noticed how cute she looked when she'd flushed until now. In fact, he didn't think he ever saw her face go red before, but he was sure glad he did.

"EEEEEE! You're so cute when you smile, Cody! Come here!" Sierra let out an excited squeal as she pulled Cody down into a hug.

The Geek chuckled and hugged the Fangirl back, his body now close to hers to the point where his small erection was touching her upper thighs.

Sierra lifted Cody's face up to look at him and giggled. "Somebody's still happy to see me," She pointed out his boner, in which he responded with a blush.

Since they were both finished with giving each other oral sex, what was going to happen after that? The thought of them taking this sexual tension to the next level made Cody afraid and uneasy at the same time.

"S-Sierra, do you want me to have…sex with you?" The Geek asked the Fangirl nervously.

"Duh! Of course I do! You're the only boy in the whole wide world I want to lose my virginity to!" Sierra told Cody enthusiastically, which made him gulp and look at her as if she were on drugs.

"Awww, what's wrong, Cody? Don't you want to do it with me, too?" She asked him in a somewhat sad, but concerned tone.

"W-well, uh…I dunno if I can do that to you. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's supposed to hurt, silly! I don't even care if you make me bleed! I want you to penetrate me nice and hard!" She said it with a seductive rape face.

Cody shook his head. "That's not what I meant, Sierra," Then he sighed. "I just don't know if I love you enough to do that to you. It's already bad enough that we gave each other oral sex."

The moment those words came out of her mouth, she gasped offensively. "Are you saying that you don't love me and that what we did was a mistake? How cruel of you to say that!"

"No, Sierra. That's not what I meant!" He said it in an apologetic tone, and then he sighed again. "It's just I've never done anything like this before, especially with a girl I've never had a relationship with. I like you, Sierra, I really do. But I dunno…I guess when we were kissing and pleasuring each other, I kind of felt a connection between us. Maybe it was physical or spiritual, I dunno, but…I like it, a lot."

"I hope it's both because I really love you, and I want us to have sex more than anything."

"I love you too, but I'm not sure if it's the kind of love you want me to have with you. Well, I have to admit, you did care for me and helped me get further on World Tour, even though there were times when you bothered me to the point that I wanted to vote you off, which I feel bad about now. Now I think about it, you are my best friend and you do love and care about me. Maybe we can give this a shot to see if this goes anywhere?"

Suddenly, a huge smile plastered on Sierra's face. "OMG! I would love that! And you finally said I love you! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She tightened her arms around Cody's shoulders and pulled him into an almost suffocating hug, which surprisingly didn't bother him one bit.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW, CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON!" Sierra practically shouted in his ear, which actually did bother him, but he didn't want to say anything to ruin this now happy moment.

Cody lifted his face to give her a grin and chuckled. "Actually, I do," He said as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Of course, Sierra gladly returned the kiss, and then their tongues began to dance as they proceeded to make out. With the Geek on top, he and the Fangirl took turns passionately kissing and biting each other's necks and chests while they caressed and massaged each other's torsos, arms, and hair. Cody could feel his boner rubbing against Sierra's now wetter vagina, the tip of his penis touching her clit. This caused them both to gasp and moan.

"I'm ready for you, Codykins," Sierra looked at him with a serious, but desperate look on her face.

Then this suddenly hit Cody like a ton of bricks. "Um, Sierra. We have a problem: I don't have any protection."

The Fangirl had an expression on her face that had shown hope. "It's okay, you won't need any. I just took my birth control pill this morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! If I didn't, I wouldn't want this right now. Well, actually, I've always wanted it," Sierra said it with a giggle.

Cody sighed in relief. "That's great to hear," he said, and then he looked at her. "So, uh…how do you want to do this?"

"It doesn't matter what position we use, as long as you're doing me hard and good, then I'm great!" She gave him a wink and a grin, which caused him to blush.

"Uh, well, since I'm on top, how about missionary? It seems more traditional since most people use it for their first time, heheh," The brunette boy's face flushed harder at the thought of him using that position on the purple-haired girl.

"Eh, how about we use something kind of like that, but with a sexier twist?" Sierra suggested with a seductive smirk on her face.

Cody gulped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Here, I'll show you. Sit up and put my legs over your shoulders," She ordered him, and he did what he was told.

After he'd scooted closer to her body to get better access to it, her legs still slumped on his shoulders, he could now see a better view of her vagina. He blushed at the position they were both in as he waited for her to give out any further instructions.

"You can put Mr. Wee Wee in me now," Sierra encouraged him with a wink and a smile.

Using his left hand to grab a hold of his member, while his other hand forced him to lean forward to support himself and the girl's legs so he can get better access to her sex, Cody slowly, but gently pushed himself into her, filling her in completely. Sierra could feel her vaginal hole, along with her inner walls, stretch by his penis, causing her to wince and groan in pain. Cody noticed the uncomfortable sound and expression on her face, and he spread her legs a bit more so he could lean down and quickly kiss her to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sierra," Cody apologized sweetly to her. "I wish I could feel the same pain you're going through."

Even though she was still in pain, she showed him a weak smile. "Awww, you're so sweet."

Cody sat back up to his regular position and moved Sierra's legs back where they were supposed to be. "Do you want me to pull out? You look uncomfortable."

"No, it's supposed to hurt. Just wait a minute before you do anything."

For a moment, they both stayed where they were at until Sierra's expression and body loosened a bit. "Okay, Codykins. You can start now," she politely ordered him, her hands holding onto his arms.

Cody nodded and, as slow as he could, began slightly pulling himself out of her, then pushing back in. It still felt a bit painful for Sierra, but with since she was having sex with Cody for the first time, it didn't matter how much it hurt her vagina. She was with her dream guy, and that was what mattered more than anything to her. The Geek continued to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace until the pain was replaced with more pleasure for the Fangirl.

"Does it feel better now, Sierra?" Cody asked in concern without stopping the pattern of thrusts his hard, throbbing cock was doing to her soft, drenched pussy.

The warm, tight, wetness of her vagina felt incredible to him; it was definitely better than the oral sex they'd given each other earlier.

"Uh-huh. Keep going, and go harder on me, okay?" Sierra replied with a soft moan, and her crush did as he was told by spreading her legs a bit further so he could lean forward.

Plunging deeper into her pussy, he rocked into it with a bit more force and speed, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Now noticing his penis had found her G-spot, he repeatedly ram into it. Sierra let out a series of orgasms as Cody's length continued to slam into her vagina, stretching and rubbing the inside of her walls and her special spot. The brunette boy panted as he and the purple-haired girl began to massage each other's bodies. The new couple continued to make hot, passionate love and rub all over each other until they've both reached their breaking point, causing them to load their liquids all over their sex parts.

Panting and unable to hold Sierra's legs and himself up, Cody slid her legs off his shoulders and slowly pulled his limp, cum and blood-covered penis out of her now sore vagina. Sierra, who was as much out of breath as him, winced in pain.

"Sorry about that, heheh," Cody apologized as he rubbed her arm in comfort. "Uh, I'm going to clean myself up now."

The Geek, still trying to gain composure, managed to lift himself off the bed when the Fangirl pulled his arm back, causing him to fall on top of her. "You're not going anywhere until you've managed to catch your breath," She demanded him with a smile, his head snuggled between her breasts as her arms were wrapping around his head. "Besides, if anyone is going to clean you up, it should be me!"

The scrawny boy sighed and chuckled, his arms around Sierra's waist. "Okay, mother."

"You mean girlfriend?" She corrected him and giggled.

"Okay, girlfriend."

The purple-haired girl giggled again and kissed the top of his head, causing the brunette boy to blush. For a long time, the new couple silently relaxed in his bed. The whole time they were snuggling, Cody could hear the thumping of many heartbeats against Sierra's chest.

"Do you hear that Cody? That's my heart, and it beats for only you."

The Geek's face turned a deeper shade of pink, which made his chest pound as well. "Yeah, I can. It sounds beautiful, like music to my ears."

"Awww, you really think so?" The embrace around Cody tightens. "EEEEE!"

"Too tight, Sierra," He gagged for air, and she happily, but surprisingly obeyed him.

Finally relieved to have some oxygen in his lungs, he lifted his head to glance at his alarm clock: only 4:03. They had fifty-seven minutes until his parents arrive home from work.

Sierra noticed him looking at his alarm clock. "Are your parents coming home soon, Codykins?"

"They won't be home for another hour."

She placed on a rape face. "That will give us plenty of time to take our shower together."

This statement caused Cody to gulp."Yeah, heheh. By the way, how did you get into my house? Every door and window was locked."

"Oh, I have my connections, Codykins. You're talking to a first-generation lock picker here," Sierra said it with ease and gave him a wink.

The Geek gulped again. "That's cool, I guess," He sat up and pulled her up with him. "Well, we should take our shower now. We stink, heheh."

"I think we smell like hot, sweet, sweaty sex. They should make a fragrance, don't you think?" The Fangirl giggled.

"Um, sure."

Her expression changed from her usual creepy rape face to her beautiful normal smile. "Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy that we lost our virginity to each other, and that we're together right now."

He flashed her a smile back. "Me, too."

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Sierra."

They shared a long, deep kiss with her hands on his shoulders and his arms around her waist. Then, Cody and Sierra got up from the bed and go to the bathroom with the Geek closing the door behind them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and give me kind constructive criticism. Spam and flames will be reported.


End file.
